Optoelectronic lighting devices are known which comprise a transparent, concavely curved frame element (referred to as a fillet) between a carrier substrate and a radiation-generating element to improve light-emitting properties of the optoelectronic lighting device.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an optoelectronic lighting device comprising an improved efficiency.